A Little Love
by Dantana15
Summary: Danny, Lindsay and Lucy. Danny comes home from a late shift and get some fun. R


A little love

**I don't know if this story is any good, I got the idea in my English class. So I had about n hour to write it. Let me know if you want more.**

**So here we go, on with the story.**

CSI:NY

As Danny Messer came home from a long day at the lab, it was 11.50pm and his wife, Lindsay Messer, was already asleep and so was his daughter, Lucy Messer. As Danny unlocked the door and walked in and shut the door he felt two little arms wrap around his legs.

"Hey, why are you up, kiddo?" He said picking up his 2 year old daughter

"Not tiered" his little girl told him giving him a big wet kiss on his check

"Yeah, but it is almost midnight" he said looking at his watch "and you are going to be tired tomorrow" Danny said walking into his daughter's room "Lucy go sleep now, please" Danny then added.

"Okay, I sleepy now, night, night daddy" Lucy said as Danny was pulling the covers over her little body and kissing her head

"Good girl, now stay asleep please, love you" Danny said turning her light off

"Nighty, nighty, love you daddy" Lucy said with her eyes closed

Danny shut Lucy's door and went into his bedroom he shared with his wife, Lindsay Messer. He opened the door to find his wife in his shirt and on his side of the bed reading. "is everyone up in this house?" Danny said pulling his shirt over his head making Lindsay look up at him

"No, it's just me and you that are up, Lucy went to sleep 5 hours ago" Lindsay said as Danny walked up to her

"Well let's just say Lucy has had both of her parents put her to bed" Danny said getting his shirt out of his draw

"What, Lucy was up when you when you got home" Lindsay said throwing Danny's shirt across the room

"Yeah, I put her back to bed again" Danny answered climbing on top of Lindsay

Lindsay started to giggle as Danny started to press soft kisses on her neck. He slowly made his way down her neck; he paused and sat gently on Lindsay's hips "what baby?" Lindsay asked concern in her voice

"I think that you are over dresses" he said a grin spread over his face. His hands slid over her smooth stomach feeling the slight bump of their second child.

"Well if, I am over dressed then so are you" Lindsay said as she unbuttoned his jeans and started to pull the down. Danny helped Lindsay by taking his jeans the rest of the way off and then throwing randomly behind him. Once he was free he moved his hands to the bottom of his shirt that Lindsay was wearing. He started to lift the shirt over her head and again he threw it randomly in the room. Danny started to roam his hands all over his wife's body paying most attention to her swollen breasts. One hand slipped down and rested on his wife's 5 month old baby bump. Lindsay's hands that lay rested on Danny's chest slowly made the way down his chest, the path they knew oh so well, her fingers traced below his hips. Danny moaned against her lips and her small hand wrapped her hand around his hard cock. Lindsay slowly moved her hand up to the head of his shaft. Danny bit her lips as she played with the head. Lindsay slowly slid down his shaft and began to pump him hard and fast. Danny grabbed her hand.

"Don't, I won't be able to last if you do" Danny said, Lindsay immediately stopped. Danny put his hands either side of her or lifted himself up, he positioned himself at the entrance of her. He slowly put the head of him inside her, he watched her eyes close and without warning he sunk all the way in, only stopping so she could adjust to his size. Lindsay started to grind her hips against him, telling Danny that she was ready, Danny pulled nearly all the way out of her slowly, then pumped hard and fast into her, the contrast between the slow pull out and the fast pump in made the familiar heat rise in the pit of Lindsay's stomach. The same feeling was happening to Danny as well her walls constricting around his pulsing cock.

"Deeper, harder, baby" Lindsay said. Danny lifted one of Lindsay's legs up onto his shoulder; he thrust up inside her, Lindsay dug her nails into Danny's strong arms and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. Danny could tell that she was getting close so he reached one of his hands down between her legs, his fingers found her clit, he rubbed her, Lindsay was squirming underneath him. Only the panting and the odd moan and cry of the others names was heard in there room, Lindsay's voice broke the silence "I'm gonna cum" Lindsay said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Danny started to rub her clit harder, he bent down and placed his lips on hers, there kiss nothing like what they were doing, it wasn't fast and hard it was soft and passionate. Lindsay reached down again and started to cup Danny's balls, a few seconds they both came together.


End file.
